Consent
by CertifiedShipper
Summary: Freddie has Sam's consent, but will he take advantage of it? Not smut, but not for children either. Sexual content ahead. Oneshot.


**I know I need to update my other things, please don't hate me!**

* * *

Freddie's back slammed against the door to his bedroom. Sam's hands were running through his hair and they were both moaning deeply, connected at the lips.

Carly had been having a party next door in her apartment, and a few rounds of seven minutes in heaven (and several shots) later, they ended up here.

Everything was a blur for Freddie as he awkwardly reached for the handle, not breaking the deep make-out between him and the girl he'd wanted for over a year. Before he was able to open the door, Sam traveled down to his neck. She nibbled on it lustfully, eliciting a groan from Freddie, who pulled her face back up to his lips.

As they continued to kiss deeply, he finally opened the door. He shuffled backwards quickly and Sam followed, keeping her lips on his all the while. They didn't stop until they reached the bed, which Freddie sat down on. Sam immediately got on top of him, straddling his lap and holding his face.

Finally pulling her head back and taking a deep breath, Sam pushed on Freddie's shoulders. He obeyed and lay flat on his back, placing his hands on Sam's waist. With a simple smile, Sam began to bite on Freddie's neck again.

"Sam…" He moaned, speaking for the first time since they started. She responded by rocking her hips down onto him, only making him more aroused.

Sam, aware of the fact that Freddie was only becoming more ready, sat up, and while still straddling his waist, removed her shirt. Sam had always thought her first time would be with someone she really trusted, and she felt that way with Freddie.

Everything was becoming more real to him. Everything up until then had been racing by as it happened. The kissing at Carly's apartment, the fumbling at the door, when they tripped and fell coming in but it didn't kill the mood, and now Sam was on top of him, in his room in the dark, seeming completely ready.

He came back to his senses and realized that as he was thinking, he removed his shirt, which was now in his hands. He threw it to the side and cupped Sam's face. She was unbuttoning her jeans, not paying attention, but her eyes snapped back up to him as he kissed her again, leaning back.

She only complied and was soon lying on his chest, still kissing him passionately. Finally, Sam thought she' better get started. Freddie felt her slipping out of his fingers as she moved downwards, crawling off of the bed. She was right in front of Freddie now, and her fingers began to work on his belt.

"Sam…" Freddie said again, but not nearly as lustfully as before. He sat up and looked at her. She was still slowly unbuckling his belt, but he had her attention.

He took her hands in his, keeping her from fumbling with his zipper and she stared into his eyes. She looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

There was a moment of silence, where she only stared and he felt as if he owed her this. Maybe he should just do it.

"I…"

"You don't want to do this, do you?" She asked, but not in a condescending matter like he was expecting. She seemed gentle and a little nervous.

"It's not because of you… I swear."

"I get it. You're just… not ready."

"No Sam, I-" He began but he was cut off.

"Freddie, it's totally okay to not be ready. I can't say I don't want to do this with you, but if you're not ready, I'll wait. I'll always wait until you're sure you're ready."

Freddie was so in love with her in that moment, that he thought maybe he was ready. If she respected him that much and wanted to be with him, maybe he could do it.

She was busy putting her shirt on when he came back from his thoughts again.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, partially hoping she wouldn't just leave after what happened. He would feel awful.

"Only if you want me to." Sam said, looking at him.

"I don't."

"I hope you don't want to have sex with me now, because I won't. You can't just change your mind for other people. You won't get respected that way. I could be manipulating you and tricking you into thinking you are ready, even though you're not. Don't trust me. Don't trust anyone." She said quietly, turning away from him and zipping up her jeans.

"I still want to be with you Sam, the sex isn't even a part of the time I want to spend with you. And you know, I do want to have sex with you, I'm just not ready yet. And I'll always trust you."

She turned to him. The room was still dark but Freddie could see the blush on her cheeks. She sat down on the bed next to him, and he turned her face towards his and kissed her. They kissed again, deeper this time. Sam and Freddie ended up kissing on his bed for quite a while.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning with a headache and a heavy feeling. She soon realized the feeling was caused by an arm around her waist, and she smiled when she saw Freddie's peaceful face over her shoulder.

She wasn't too drunk to remember, which she greatly appreciated, and she knew Carly was going to want details of what happened, which made her thankful that she wouldn't have to tell her best friend that she may-or-may-not have hooked up with Freddie but she just couldn't remember.

She talked to Carly later that day, who was clearly under the impression that they had, in fact, 'made love'-Sam thought that sounded kind of dumb, but she figured it might describe her and Freddie-but she set the record straight. Carly found it sweet.

Freddie and Sam talked later that day and decided that nothing between them should change, except for the fact that if or when they were both ready, they would meet again in Freddie's dark bedroom.

And, almost exactly one year later, they did.

* * *

**Aw, is that cute or what? I wanted to write a consensual fic, but since I don't really do smut, I just wrote the leadup and decided that no consent = no lemony bits works just as well.**


End file.
